


Slamdunks and Stairwells

by babbitly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Day, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbitly/pseuds/babbitly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine watches Kagami compete in a slam dunk contest. Aomine loses but kind of wins in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slamdunks and Stairwells

**Author's Note:**

> For Aokaga Day 2014 yooo

Aomine knew he was going to lose the slam-dunk contest before he even got here. He hadn’t practiced, he hadn’t really thought of a routine like the other competitors, and seriously he didn’t give a fuck. The only reason he was here was because Nike was sponsoring the stupid competition in conjunction with Sprite and who was Nike’s number one sponsored player and had to come for publicity reasons? Yep, Aomine.

The pro-season was already over so Aomine had been looking forward to staying at Kagami and his home for the month he had off before training started back up. He knew he couldn’t entirely take a break from basketball for a month, his anatomy wouldn’t allow him to do that, but he had been looking forward to sleeping, Kagami’s cooking, waking up next to Kagami at whatever time he wanted, staying up late with Kagami and fucking him until he couldn’t move-but no. Instead of getting the full month of well-deserved time off, he was in fucking Miami at this stupid fucking competition that was boring the shit out of him.

But as Aomine stood on the sidelines, watching the other guys dunk in such outrageous fashions that he couldn’t help but laugh at some of them, he thought that maybe it wasn’t as bad as he originally thought. Kagami had been roped into coming too. Kagami’s sponsor had made him make the appearance as well, so at least they’d have the rest of tomorrow before their flight back to L.A to spend together in Miami, or well in the really nice hotel room Aomine had in Miami anyway.

The loud cheering after a completed dunk knocked Aomine out of those thoughts. His eyes scanned the line of people who hadn’t dunked yet and he saw Kagami’s red hair in the line. He was talking to a little kid who had come up to him wearing his jersey, squatted down in front of him, scribbling on the poster the kid must have brought along. Aomine felt a smile tugging at his lips and bit the corner of his mouth to stop the reaction.

“That Baka,” he thought, shaking his head and turning back to watch another flashy dunk. This guy jumped over his assistant’s head and sent the ball flying across the court when he hit the back of the rim instead of the hoop. A loud eruption of groaning filled the gym and Aomine laughed along with the rest of the competitors next to him.

From the corner of his eye Aomine saw Kagami stand up and walk to stand a little before the half court line, but there was something off. Kagami’s face that had been split wide in that all too familiar smile was tense. His jaw was clenched and his eyebrows narrowed. Aomine felt the hair rise on his arms, the power Kagami was exuding seeping through to him. The gym got raucously loud again, drowning out Aomine’s thoughts. Kagami’s personality had made him a fan favorite, people just flocked to him, and Aomine understood why. Kagami rolled his shoulders, twisted his neck to the side to crack it, a habit he’d picked up a few years ago, and looked up to the basket.

Aomine could feel the electricity in that stare. He could feel it crackling around the gym, could almost hear it snapping over the noise of the cheering. He turned his head slightly to the side to see if anyone else had noticed, but no one’s demeanor had changed.

But Aomine could tell. He’d become so familiar with every emotion, and movement, and part of Kagami that he could notice this slight change. Kagami’s eyes were bright, his mouth in a firm line, his jaw clenched. He could feel that raw power, the raw power that Kagami radiated when he truly wanted something, when his game was at the highest level it could be.

The ref threw Kagami the ball and as Kagami dribbled the ball where he stood, the muscles in his arms tensing with the movement, Aomine felt his heart rate rise as the crowd quieted. Aomine felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Did he really just go into the zone that quickly? He’s not even in a fucking game.

And while Aomine couldn’t help but shake his head at his fiancé he also couldn’t deny the surge of attraction that coursed through his body. Couldn’t dismiss that pull in his stomach that settled somewhere between his legs. Was he seriously going to pop a boner over Kagami here? Was he fucking twelve?

And then Aomine wasn’t thinking about his dick anymore because Kagami was moving. He dribbled a few more times as he moved, that hard as steel look still so obvious in his eyes, and then he jumped.

His feet weren’t even near the free throw line when they left the ground but then he was soaring through the air. Kagami launched his body the twenty feet; it had to be twenty feet, across the middle of the court as his right hand with the ball began to move. Aomine’s eyes never left his form as he swung his arm back and slammed the ball through the air, the swish so loud in the silent arena that it sent chills down Aomine’s spine.

Aomine stared at Kagami’s back, his shoulders rising and falling with deep breaths, as he stood underneath the basket. His back was tense, his hands were curled in to fists at his side, and Aomine felt that jolt of desire race through his stomach again and settle in his dick. Aomine knew he had a look on his face, one of pure awe and maybe a little bit lust, but he didn’t give a fuck. He couldn’t take his eyes off Kagami. He couldn’t not watch is fiancé’s power, even as the tension in his shoulders eased, his breathing returned to normal, and he spun around with his eyes scrunched shut in a huge grin. The crowd erupted in to cheers around them.

He was absolutely popping a boner over Kagami right now. Aomine shifted the basketball he was holding at his side and placed it in front of his crotch.

Aomine narrowed his eyes at his fiancé and waited as Kagami finally sought his face in the crowd of other competitors. Aomine saw Kagami’s smile drop as his eyes settled on Aomine, and now he felt like a piece of shit. He didn’t want Kagami to feel bad about this. He needed to leave. He needed to get out of this arena. Aomine turned on his heel and weaved hi way between the other competitors, walking past the bench and underneath the stands. He heard another round of cheers echoing loudly from behind him as he turned right and walked straight for the locker rooms.

He slammed his palm against the metal door that led into the locker room and walked across the room to the back exit that lead straight in to the stairwell. His dick strained hard against his movements as Aomine bit down on his lip and closed his eyes. Trying to get that image, that fucking glorious image of Kagami, eyes bright and intense as he soared through the air, out of his mind

“What the hell, Aho?” Kagami called, his voice echoing around Aomine in the stairwell, snapping him out of his thoughts and scaring the shit out of him, as he smacked the door open with his hand.

“Kagami!” Aomine growled, pressing his hand to his forehead, his tone sharp “Just go back in the arena.”

  
“Fuck you,” Kagami barked, as Aomine heard his footsteps get closer, the only sound in the deserted stairwell. “What the hell was that look. Are you seriously pissed about me beating you? I thought you didn’t even-“

  
“I don’t give a fuck about the slam dunk competition.” Aomine barked, his voice radiating through the landing. Aomine released a deep breath from his mouth and lifted his head up from his chest, he didn’t need to get angry at Kagami, it was his own damn fault that he couldn’t control his dick enough to the point where he was now sporting a raging erection in the middle of the slam dunk competition after just watching Kagami. “Just go back to the arena. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Aomine, seriously what the fuck?” Kagami asked.

Aomine let out a loud sigh, his patience already on a short fuse, and spun on his heel, closing the distance between the red haired male and himself and pressing his firm shoulders back until the wall stopped his movements. Aomine stared in to Kagami’s burgundy eyes, the electricity gone, now replaced with shock at his quick movements, and pressed his body forward, his dick hard against Kagami’s thigh.

“Do I need to spell it out for you, Bakagami?” Aomine said, a small laugh escaping his mouth as Kagami’s eyebrows rose in shock. Aomine grinned and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Kagami’s neck, biting once and trailing them up the his ear, sucking his earlobe between his teeth before he pulled back slightly.

“You just went into the zone, didn’t you” Aomine said, keeping his voice low, almost a whisper, “I felt it, Taiga. I could feel your fucking power from where I was standing.” Aomine pressed himself harder against Kagami, rolling his hips forward, the pressure against his dick exactly what he needed. He heard Kagami suck in a quick breath, “I could feel that fucking electricity all over me. You’re so fucking hot when you get like that, Taiga. Didn’t I ever tell you that in high school, when you entered the zone against Akashi, I had to leave the damn arena, I thought I was going to lose it because of that-“Aomine rolled his hips forward again, his eyes closing at the friction, his voice catching.

”B-because of your power, Kagami.” Aomine leaned back from Kagami’s ear, staring the red head in the eyes, still wide with shock, his face bright red. Aomine couldn’t help but smile at his fiancé, he never could. “I’m a grown ass man and I just popped a boner watching you do a meteor jam. So if you don’t go back to the arena I’m gonna bend you over right here and fuck you. ”

Aomine pressed his lips hard against Kagami’s sucking his lip between his teeth and pressing his tongue forward to trap Kagami in a deep kiss. Their mouths moved in unison, Aomine’s loud breaths echoing through stone stairwell. Kagami’s hands moved up to his head, his fingers latching into Aomine’s hair as Aomine felt one slide down his back, lower, lower, until it was resting on Aomine’s ass. Kagami gripped Aomine’s ass and pushed his hips hard against his own, sliding his leg between Aomine’s thighs, Kagami’s own erection pressing in to Aomine’s. Aomine’s eyes snapped open

“Kagami, stop.” Aomine said, pushing back slightly. The red head’s eyes slowly opened, but they were wild, and excited, and full of want. Aomine grit his teeth and took another step back. He wasn’t going to fuck Kagami in a stairwell, there’s no way Kagami actually wanted him to. “Stop fucking teasing me,” Aomine said, running his hand through his hair, his dick bulging against his basketball shorts, ”Just let me take care of the problem, okay?”

“Fine, I’ll let you take care of the problem, Aho.” Kagami said, his cheeks still bright red, his lips swollen, his own erection pressing against his shorts. Kagami took two steps forward, resting his hand against Aomine’s chest. Kagami stared at Aomine, and Aomine watched as a small smile crept across his lips as he slid his hand lower, leaving a trail of heat behind. Kagami pressed his hand to Aomine’s cock, palming it as he leaned forward to Aomine’s ear. “But I seem to have a little problem, too. Why don’t you help me out with that.”

Before Aomine had even had time to process Kagami’s husky voice in his ear, Kagami dropped to his knees before Aomine and pressed his mouth to Aomine’s basketball short clad erection. His mouth warm and hard against Aomine’s straining member. Aomine let a hiss escape from between his lips as he felt Kagami’s hand move up his thighs and then reach down his shorts to wrap firmly around his cock.

“Kagami.” Aomine gasped out, his eyes shutting as Kagami’s hand began to move up and down, and the other pulled at the fabric of his shorts, exposing his heated cock to the cool air around them.

“Kagami-fuck.” Aomine moaned out, moving his hand up to rest in Kagami’s hair as his dick slid between the red head’s lips. Kagami moved his hand in unison, pulling and twisting his fingers and he bobbed his head up and down. He pulled back slightly and Aomine thought his knees were going to give out when he pressed his tongue to that little spot of nerves, a wiggled his tongue. Aomine felt his abdomen tighten, that familiar build of pleasure beginning to grow in his body. He didn’t want Kagami to suck him off. He wanted to bury himself inside of Kagami, feel Kagami twitch around his cock as they came.

Aomine gripped his hand tighter in Aomine’s hair and pulled Kagami’s head back from his dick, the wet noise that filled the stairwell making a jolt of need surge through Aomine, as he tugged at the soft strands of red hair between his fingers. He tilted Kagami’s head back, the muscles in Kagami’s neck tight, his eyes wild, and his lips swollen from his ministrations. Fuck he was so hot.

“Stand up,” Aomine said, massaging his fingers into Kagami’s scalp.

A grin slid across Kagami’s mouth and that familiar blush started to build as he stood up from his kneeling position from the hard concrete floor. Aomine’s hand slid from his head, down the side of his neck as he stood, bringing them to eyelevel, before he pulled Kagami’s head to him and crashed his mouth against his swollen lips. He pressed his tongue into his fiancé’s mouth and kissed him hard, tasting himself on Kagami’s lips. Aomine pulled back, breaking the kiss, and dropping his hands to Kagami’s waist. He dug his fingers in to his hips and pushed him to turn around. Kagami’s eyebrows raised as his eyes widened, but they weren’t filled with shock, Aomine could see the need within those red eyes, could feel Kagami’s desire mixing with his own, his want snapping around them like he was back in the zone, but this time what he wanted was Aomine.  Aomine pressed his mouth against Kagami’s, kissing him hard once and pulling back.

“I love you so fucking much.” Aomine said, pressing Kagami’s hips to get him to turn. Kagami obliged him and twisted around, lifting his hands up against the wall and arching his back. Aomine grinned and slid his fingers around the band of Kagami’s shorts, pulling them down on to his thighs. Aomine reached around Kagami with one hand and wrapped his hand around Kagami’s heated cock.

Kagami let out a small moan that echoed through the stairwell, as Aomine twisted his hand upward along his shaft and rubbed his thumb across Kagami’s tip. Aomine let out a small chuckle at the sound, and brought his other hand up to Kagami’s mouth, sliding two fingers between his lips. Kagami sucked hard at the digits, swirling his tongue around them, a few times as Aomine pumped Kagami’s dick in unison with the fingers in his mouth. Kagami pressed himself forward in to Aomine’s hand, rolled his hips as Aomine stroked his rigid cock. Aomine leaned forward, pressing his heated, stiff, cock to Kagami’s perfect ass and then bent down behind Kagami, letting his erection trail down Kagami’s body as he dropped to his knees behind the redhead. Aomine took in Kagami’s phenomenal ass before him as he stroked one more time against Kagami’s shaft, and then brought both of his hands to the flesh before his eyes. He pressed his fingers in to the muscle of Kagami’s perfect ass, massaging lightly before he pressed his hand against Kagami’s lower back to bend him forward even more.

Aomine grinned and brought his mouth to Kagami’s ass cheek, biting lightly before spreading Kagami and pressing his damp fingers to Kagami’s entrance. Aomine could hear Kagami’s heavy breaths all around him, reverberating through the room as he pressed his finger into his entrance. Kagami’s breathing hitched as Aomine’s finger moved into him, slowly, a low whine escaping his lips. Aomine pressed his tongue to Kagami’s entrance making sure to get him as wet as possible as he moved his finger in and out, curling forward with his movement before adding a second finger. Aomine pressed in to Kagami slowly a few times before he scissored his finger and pressed his tongue into that tight heat.

“Ao-Aomine,” Kagami whined, as he rocked backwards onto Aomine’s fingers and mouth, his deep voice broken and filling Aomine’s whole being ad it echoed off the walls, going straight to Aomine’s cock. Fuck that was definitely an added bonus.

Aomine curled his fingers together one last time, making sure to scrape slowly across Kagami’s prostate, before removing his hand and biting his firm ass cheek one more time, just for good measure.

Aomine gripped his own cock in his hand, spitting in to his palm before he did so, and stroked twice, before he lined himself up with Kagami’s entrance. Aomine trailed his cock up the seam of Kagami’s ass, teasing, watching the red head squirm beneath him, rolled his hips forward letting his dick slid between Kagami’s spread ass cheeks.

“Aomine,” Kagami groaned out, his voice raw and needy, “just fuck me already.” Kagami turned his head to the side, staring at Aomine over his shoulder, his eye lidded, his mouth in a small grin. “I need to get back to accept my award. Make it fast.”

“Need to accept your-“ Aomine narrowed his eyes at Kagami, his mouth twisting into a grin, that line forming between his eyebrows. “Oh, I’ll make it quick, Baka. Wouldn’t want you to miss that.”

Aomine lined up his dick to the tight muscles of Kagami’s entrance and pushed forward, keeping his eyes locked with Kagami’s as they fluttered shut. Aomine pressed forward more, letting Kagami’s tight heat encase him as he groaned out Kagami’s name, his voice loud in the stairwell. He pushed himself all the way in, and waited, waited for Kagami to move first. And then he did. Kagami pressed himself backwards in to Aomine’s cock and rocked forward and then Aomine was moving. He rolled his hips forward, and grabbed the hem of his own jersey, bringing it to his mouth so it was out of the way. He pushed into Kagami hard, their skin slapping with every thrust. The methodical sound like a beat of a song that filled the whole room. Aomine could hear Kagami’s breathing getting heavier, hear the whines slipping out between his lips as their bodies rolled together. Aomine felt another pulse of pleasure seep through his body, swirling in to his legs, as that wave built, quickly. This was going to be fast.

Aomine reached his hands forward, gripping one against the soft skin of Kagami’s hip and reaching forward to wrap his hand back around Kagami’s dick. The loud hiss mixed with a moan that escaped his fiancé at his movement making Aomine’s eyes go wide with need. Aomine stroked Kagami’s heated cock in time with his thrusts, pulling almost all the way out of him, before slamming back in. Aomine twisted and pumped his hand along Kagami’s shaft, swirling his thumb across the leaking tip, and spreading the liquid down as he moved.

“Aomine- fuck I’m so-“ Kagami groaned out, his words wrecked and raw. Aomine felt Kagami’s dick twitch between his fingers, felt Kagami clench around his cock, his warmth everywhere now. Aomine thrust hard in to him, once, twice, still pumping his hand with his thrusts ad Kagami spilled his release down Aomine’s fingers, and then he felt that pleasure crest and his abdomen clench. He rocked hard against Kagami’ as he rode out his orgasm, Kagami’s name the only thing seeping from his mouth, muffled by his jersey. He leaned forward, switching their angle for one last stroke and bit hard in to the skin of Kagami’s back. He heard Kagami hiss lightly, and then Aomine stilled, slumped against Kagami’s muscled back.

Aomine let himself breathe for a minute before he kissed Kagami’s back once and pulled out of him, pulling his shorts back up around his waist and watching Kagami as his shoulders rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath.

Aomine walked forward, grabbed Kagami’s waist and twisted his limp form around. Kagami grabbed his shorts and pulled them up, trying his best to avoid the mess they’d made, and looked up to Aomine. His eyes were heavy, his lips still swollen, and Aomine needed to kiss him again.

Aomine pushed his mouth against Kagami’s, lighter this time, and felt a grin tug at his lips.

“C’mon Baka,” Aomine laughed, leaning backwards and grabbing Kagami’s warm hand, “can’t be late for that award and I want to get back to the hotel, uhh fast.”

“Shut the hell up.” Kagami smiled back, letting Aomine pull him off the wall and through the heavy door to the locker room.


End file.
